


When Forever Takes Your Breath Away

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [25]
Category: Elite Wrestling Revolution, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Swearing, aggressive affection, bet you didn't miss them AT ALL, descriptions of really gross things, discussions of near fatal wrestling misteps, discussions of non-advisable attention seeking behaviors, low-confidence pervert!Sami, not-at-all-low-confidence pervert!Kevin, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, oh the crack tags are BACK, petty!Sami, possessive!Kevin, possessive!Sami, semi-nonconsensual sadomasochism, terrible first aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: A fight, a fall and a promise.
Oh, the things we do for Forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello o/
> 
> So this is a quicky (hue hue hue hue hue) because this week was far too busy for me to get much writing done. And unfortunately, this one needed some polishing up that I hadn't gotten around to in the last few weeks. Still, it does what I need it to, so there is that. Fair warning, this one is ALL character development. There's no real craziness or too much drama, it's all furthering their character arch. Which is fine, it's just I can see it being a little boring for some. So just keep that in mind.
> 
> Just as a warning, this one is a dual point of view. I don't think it's that confusing, but if it is, sorry. I'm not great at going from one of their head-spaces to the other yet. They both think and act so differently, that it's hard for me to weave their internal thoughts together. I'm getting okay at it I think, but it still needs some work.
> 
> Also, the graphic violence warning probably isn't necessary. I always just throw in one if there is any violence at all, but I'm not sure if that is the correct use of the archive. Either way, better safe than sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

The crowds roar lifts him up, up, up, into the heat of the moment.

He feels filled to the brim with a bright light as they come to their feet with a fervor that makes his knees weak.

Raising a hand, index finger pointing straight at the heavens, he sprints across the ring, grabbing the ropes at the last minute and catapulting himself over.

His body collides with another, his heart beat kicking up as their skin touches and he breaths in against the desperate peals of **_everything_ ** pulsing through him.

Rolling through the impact, he hops to his feet, the crowd joyously shouting for him. He answers them with a shout of his own, their shared energy giving him a heady sense of triumphant ecstasy.

-this is _all_ of me-

(it is yours. if you **want** it)

-my _**gift** _ to you-

(take all that I _am_ )

-just let me share this **one** thing with you-

(I hope it’s **_enough_** )

- _ **please**_ -

He lets out a startled squeak as his legs go out from underneath him and he crashes to the concrete. He cries out in pain as his back hits the hard surface and instantly regrets it, as he immediately has to desperately suck in a ragged breath through his aching ribs.

He feels a hand wrap around one of his ankles. Slight panic gripping him, he lashes out, slamming a foot flat against something soft that emits foul swear words in his general direction, but doesn’t let his ankle go. Gritting his teeth against the burn in his chest, he kicks out again, earning more cursing and a slightly loosened grip on his ankle.

He braces himself to strike again, feeling his reserves dwindling, but is distracted momentarily by furious shouting. The noise filters it’s way through his foggy brain like it is coming at him through a wind tunnel and he looks up toward the sound.

“Get back in the ring!”

Sami blinks up at the ref, feeling his whole word abruptly and painfully snap back into focus. He strains up on his forearms and gives the ref a pleading look that the other man seems less than impressed by.

“Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes! Five!”

(uh oh)

-what are you doing?-

(laying on the ground? my ribs _hurt_ )

-so what? get back **up** and keep **_going_** -

(ow)

-can't you **_hear_ ** them?-

Sami can’t very well, actually. Not right now. Not when his ears are ringing and his head is spinning and he’s pretty sure he’s going to either pass out, or cry. It’s all a little **_too much_** for a heartbeat and he’s not sure he has it in him to get up and slide back into the ring.

For a terrifying breath he’s not sure he _wants_ to.

The choice is taken away from him a moment later, when thick fingers dig into the skin at the back of his neck and he bites back a scream-

(he does **not** have that kind of energy to waste)

-and he is thrown unceremoniously back into the ring. He flops to the mat with all the grace of a dying fish and lays there gasping, trying to get his breath back.

Sami should know better honestly. Before he can so much as get his hands under him, a crushing weight drops down on top of him and he chokes, hands coming up automatically to clutch at the stiff forearm wrapped around his throat.

“The fuck do you think you’re going, Sami?” Kevin huffs against the side of Sami’s face, voice rough from exertion. He is panting hard, each rapid breath reverberating through both of their bodies and Sami can’t help the jolt of petty self satisfaction that floods him at the fact that _Sami_ is the reason Kevin is this exhausted.

So exhausted in fact, that Sami is pretty sure that the head lock is just an excuse to lay on the mat so Kevin can get his second wind.

Sami could do without being crushed in the process.

“Not going anywhere,” Sami chokes out, gasping the words out around desperate breaths.

Kevin chuckles breathlessly and eases his grip a tiny bit, so that Sami can suck in some much needed air.

“Hey now, wouldn’t want you to pass out on me, tough guy. There, is that better? More your speed?"

The smug tone to Kevin’s voice as he speaks is more than Sami can bear. Spending energy he really can’t spare, Sami drives an irritated elbow into Kevin’s sternum, listening to the answering choked off gasp with far more appreciation than is warranted.

It loosens Kevin’s grip and distracts him long enough for Sami to get his hands up between Kevin’s forearm and Sami’s throat. Kevin lets out an unnecessary string of expletives and Sami wiggles free. The two of them get into a brief scuffle, before realizing that they are both too wiped to to try and grapple their way around each other.

Separating, they roll away from each other. Sami hauls himself up, leaning heavily against the turnbuckle and pivoting around, eyeing Kevin warily.

Kevin scuffs the mat with his boot, turning his head a spiting a wad of blood off to the side. He flips the bird to the angry redhead in the crowd yelling at him, pointing at the puddle of bloody spit at ringside. Kevin barks something rude that sounds jumbled to Sami’s ears. The ref appears-

(god, forgot he even existed for a minute)

-and berates Kevin loudly about something. Kevin, being Kevin, argues right back, yelling something about ‘zebra-striped jackass' and getting in the ref's face.

Sami leans back against the turnbuckle and bites his lip, feeling a sharp, sour little bit of pettiness weave its way through him.

(I kind of-)

-dangerous-

(I mean, it’s _our_ match)

-holy shit, he's allowed to trade insults with whoever he wants, **relax** -

“Am I working you too hard? You want to take a break maybe?" Sami blurts, his voice so soft in the cacophony of the ring.

(he won’t even **_hear_ ** me)

- ** _always_** -

Kevin snaps his head around, a dark look in his eyes as they find Sami’s.

“The fuck did you just say? I’m not the one panting like a bitch in heat!"

Sami leans up off the ropes, flexing his fingers and shaking out his wrists as he moves, “I dunno about that. You look pretty tired to me." Sami says with a flourish toward Kevin’s ragged breaths and swaying posture.

Sami waves airily around, conjuring up his most condescending smile and stretching his legs as he skips a bit, trying to work his sore muscles into compliance. “We could totally take a minute and give you some rest time. You want what, ten, fifteen minutes?"

- _rude_ -

( **just** for a minute)

-he's not **_ours_** -

(i- _no_... i **didn’t** -)

-he belongs to much **_more_ ** than we will ever be-

Sami stamps his feet, wishing he could stamp down the ache in his chest as well. Wincing as his stiff shoulder protests, Sami takes a step forward, eyes meeting fire and his heart leaping up into his throat, like it always does.

-and always _will_ -

( **not** always)

-that is a **_lie_** -

(...probably)

Kevin turns his whole body toward Sami. He sneers and stalks toward Sami with purpose, wiping at his mouth and rolling his shoulders.

( _ **better**_ )

* * *

“My ribs hurt.”

“That is because you are an idiot who doesn’t know when to conserve his strength and when to exert himself.” Kevin replies, throwing down the bag of ice next to Sami’s thigh on the concrete wall. He contemplates fucking off, but gives up on the thought after a moment and gingerly lowers himself down behind Sami.

“That dive was a dumb ass move. You broke your own ribs.”

“My ribs are not broken. I know what that feels like and this is not it. They just hurt because I threw myself over the ropes and onto the concrete. Then you fell on me."

Kevin snorts, looking over their acquired gear, hoping it will be enough to at least deal with Sami’s fucked up shoulder.

“I caught you just fucking fine, you moron. By the way, could you not fucking throw yourself to the floor when _I’m_ the one that has to take most of the impact?"

Sami is turned slightly away from Kevin, but Kevin can **hear** the eye roll at his words.

“I never asked you to catch me."

“Yeah, well. I never asked you to almost break your _shoulder_ so I wouldn’t break my **neck** , but I guess we’re both _**stupid as shit**_ like that."

Sami stiffens a bit at that and looks back, eyes full of a fear that Kevin doesn’t think he’s ever seen.

“That was really-" Sami pauses and Kevin watches him swallow and look away, like Sami is picturing it in his mind.

Kevin would rather not picture it at all, thanks.

(what’s the big fucking _deal,_ anyway?)

“I was **_really_ ** fucking scared that you were gonna- I can’t do **this** without-”

(oh.)

- ** _need_** -

“Just don't _do_ that anymore, **_please_ _?_** " Sami says, eyes down cast.

For once, Kevin feels a slight pull to give in. To tell Sami what he wants to hear. To give someone else something that they want instead of denying them just out of pure sadism.

Still. Telling Sami that Kevin would behave and never put himself in excessive danger just to hear the crowd scream in delight would be a lie. They both know that.

For some reason, Kevin is reluctant to lie to Sami in this particular instance.

“Yeah, no. That’s not gonna happen, Sami. You know that."

Maybe it’s to soften the blow, maybe it's for his own benefit, but Kevin reaches out and cups Sami’s shoulder, the motion far gentler than he meant it. He rubs a thumb over one of the developing bruises and feels a deep rumble of _**everything** _ build up in his chest.

Sami’s shoulders tense briefly and then he relaxes. He lets out a long sigh that Kevin can almost feel and turns to give Kevin a sad little smile that makes Kevin’s blood boil and his body burn.

“I _do_ know that, you are right. I guess we **are** both pretty stupid."

Kevin huffs, trying to shake off the odd finality of that statement, “Speak for yourself. And hold still." Kevin snatches the ice up and grips Sami’s shoulder, bracing himself for the inevitable little _noises_ Sami is going to make when the sweet, painful relief makes contact with his skin.

Sami whines softly in the back of his throat when the ice touches his bruised shoulder and Kevin struggles not to throw the ice down and stalk away. Pressing the ice into Sami’s skin and gritting his teeth, Kevin grinds out more vitriol.

- _definitely not to **distract** yourself or anything_ -

( **shut the fuck up** )

“Maybe if you would be more fucking careful with yourself, this kind of shit wouldn’t happen-”

“If by ‘be more careful’, do you mean _not_ get into the ring with you? Because that is **never** going to stop happening. I’ll always want to step between the ropes with you.”

(the fuck)

- _there **it** is. now **sink** your **teeth** into **him** and_ -

“Sami.” Kevin rasps and whatever else Sami was about to say is cut off. The skin under his hands is hot and painted all sorts of beautiful colors and Kevin just kind of - ** _wants_** -

(NO)

Kevin clears his throat and tries again.

“Sami, that isn’t what I meant, for fucks sake-”

Sami sniffs and side-eyes Kevin, like he doesn’t believe him or something. Kevin opens his mouth to protest, though he doesn’t really know what exactly he meant either, but Sami cuts him off.

“You have blood on your face.”

Kevin jerks back a bit, letting the ice fall to the concrete wall as he does so. Sami ignores his fumbling and reaches over, grabbing the damp sock that Kevin scrounged from the bottom of his duffel.

- _that is fucking **disgusting**_ -

(fuck you. I washed it in the sink)

- ** _bleh_** -

Sami dabs at the blood or whatever on Kevin’s face and Kevin closes his eyes against the motion, feeling his body warm at the touch of all that is **_light_**.

For some reason, right now at least, the burning doesn’t feel as intense as it usually does. It’s a pleasant warmth, instead of a fierce, boiling, lava-like inferno.

- ** _forever_** -

“I got it,” Sami murmurs softly, as Kevin picks the ice back up. Sami flinches a bit as the coldness touches his shoulder, so Kevin reaches out, putting a hot palm on the back of Sami’s neck, hoping the juxtaposition of hot and cold would make the pain more bearable.

Sami relaxes under his touch almost immediately and smiles, a much happier smile this time, though this one still makes Kevin **_ache_**.

Admittedly, for totally different reasons this time.

“I got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Less fraught ending this time. They got all weird and happy and soft on me there at the end, for some reason. I'm not quite sure why. Kevin was behaving and Sami was all cuddle-buggy and they were both just relaxed and happy. I kinda love it but also- ug. Why must my own fic hurt me this way? Goddamn.
> 
> Whatever. It was fun to write. I wish I had more time to polish it up but this week was exhausting and I need to go do some grown-up stuff this weekend anyway. Fear not though, the next three are already mostly done and sort of ready to go! And this next week is shaping up to be slow and boring (hell yeah) so I should actually have time to shape them the way I want.
> 
> Hope you liked it and have a good weekend (or whatever time of the week it is where you are ^.^)


End file.
